goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leave It to Me
Leave It to Me is a stage musical. Cast *William Gaxton - Buckley "Buck" Joyce Thomas *Victor Moore - Alonzo "Stinky" Goodhue *Sophie Tucker - Mrs. Leora Goodhue *Tamsin Drasin - Colette Goodhue *Mary Martin - Dolly Winslow Plot In the late 1930s, aging businessman Alonzo "Stinky" Goodhue has become the American ambassador to the Soviet Union. The job was secured for him by his social-climbing wife, Leora, who helped to fund Franklin Roosevelt's re-election campaign. However, "Stinky" has no desire to live in Stalinist Russia. He is longing for the pleasures of his home in Topeka, Kansas, especially banana splits. He hopes his tenure as ambassador will be a short one. Meanwhile, an ambitious newspaper reporter, Buckley J. "Buck" Thomas, is employed to discredit Goodhue by his publisher who wants to be the ambassador himself. When Thomas and Goodhue realise they both have the same aims, they work together. Goodhue plans to make major diplomatic gaffes, which will be publicised by Thomas. He delivers an inflammatory speech, but is hailed for his courage. He kicks the Ambassador of Nazi Germany, to the delight of the Soviets. He then attempts to shoot a Soviet official, but hits a counter-revolutionary aristocrat instead. Each time he ends up being hailed as a hero (in a parody of diplomatic speak, the British ambassador says "Britain views your deed the Nazi with pride and alarm, congratulates and condemns you, and will now perform its breathtaking triple loop, suspended by a single wire, sitting in a tub of water."). His recall seems further away than ever. In a subplot, Buck Thomas is involved with his boss's "protégée", the free-spirited Dolly Winslow. He falls in love with Colette, one of Goodhue's daughters. He has to extract himself from Dolly to win Colette. Dolly eventually finds herself stranded at a railroad station in Siberia. She slowly takes off her furs to admirers as she sings of her flirtations, but insists "My Heart Belongs to Daddy", referring to her "sweet millionaire" sugar-daddy. The ambassador finally resolves to give up his tricks and tries to promote good relations between the United States and the Soviet Union; however his sincere attempts to improve matters now go disastrously wrong. He finally gets his wish to be recalled back to Topeka. Musical numbers ;Act I *"How Do You Spell Ambassador?" - Reporters *"We Drink to You, J.H. Hardy" - Buckley Joyce Thomas and Guests *"Vite, Vite, Vite" - Porters and Girls *"I'm Taking the Steps to Russia" - Mrs. Goodhue, Mrs. Goodhue's Daughters, Secretaries to Mr. Goodhue and Les Girls *"Get Out of Town" - Colette *"When It's All Said and Done" - Buckley Joyce Thomas, Dolly Winslow and Les Girls *"Most Gentlemen Don't Like Love" - Mrs. Goodhue, Mrs. Goodhue's Daughters and Secretaries to Mr. *"Comrade Alonzo" - Ensemble ;Act 2 *"From Now On" - Buckley Joyce Thomas and Colette *"I Want to Go Home" - Alonzo P. Goodhue *"My Heart Belongs to Daddy" - Dolly Winslow *"Tomorrow" - Mrs. Goodhue and Ensemble *"Far, Far Away" - Buckley Joyce Thomas and Colette *"From the U.S.A. to the U.S.S.R." - Alonzo P. Goodhue, Mrs. Goodhue and Mrs. Goodhue's Daughters Category:Stage musicals